


Swimming in Love

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Theo Raeken, Cute, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Kisses, M/M, Magic come, Mermaid dork, Rimming, Theo's thingy, Top Liam Dunbar, handjob, mermaid au, mermaid!liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Liam is a mermaid that finds certain parts of Theo's anatomy fascinating.





	1. Discovery

Liam floats peacefully in the warm ocean water, the sun is hot on his scaly skin. Scottacious has warned him not to wander out so near the beaches, but it's so pretty and he can’t help it, he watches the land walkers go by for hours each day, observing how they walk and talk and laugh. They move awkwardly though, not as graceful as the mermaid folk.

 

There is a loud splash behind a rock that startles him, "Good Poseidon, that scared me" he mumbles and flips his pink tail in the water, swimming to the rock.

 

There is a human boy that looks roughly the same age as Liam if not a year or two older, his back is turned toward Liam as he slips the strange material they call pants from his middle down to his thighs, he then kicks it off into his little wooden water floater before diving into the water.

 

The boy has two round things attached to his lower back and they look really nice, they look squishy and they move when he does, “Jiggle" Liam repeats the word his friend Mason used.  Human boy disappears under the water and Liam ducks in too, searching for him.

 

On the way down Liam gets tangled in a growth of seaweed and swats wildly at it, his tail catches on something in his attempt to free himself from the weeds and he is suddenly staring in to wide green eyes, shocked, but they don’t stay locked with Liam’s’ for long. The boy's eyes travel down, settling on Liam's tail as it swishes back and forth in the water to keep him still.

  

Liam's eyes fall too, and _that_ is not a tail... that is definitely not a tail. It's mesmerizing though and he can't stop staring, his hand gravitates toward it like a magnet but suddenly the human boy is screaming bubbles full of air into the water and flailing like something mad. Liam is so confused...  

  

Both bop up to the surface, taking a deep breath once they emerge. "Hi, Hello, why won't you let me touch your thingy?"

 

"My what?? What _are_ you?? What is _that_??" The boy screams. Liam doesn't like the pitch of his voice he sounds damn near hysterical.

 

"My fin?”

 

"Your.... fin?”

 

"Yes, my fin. What do you call yours if not a thingy?"

 

Theo is flabbergasted. Is this a mermaid?

 

"A merman." Liam corrects and Theo reels back. "Did you just read my mind?"

 

"Ah yes, us mermen have that ability." Liam confirms and swims around to Theo’s back. Theo watches him carefully, he’s not really scared, more intrigued, and the merman is quite the sight, "The thingy... is called a penis"

 

"So, what do you call this then? Liam asks poking his finger into the soft cheeks of Theo's ass.

 

"Uhm... that is my butt."

 

"Ass?"

 

"Yeah that too. I was just being polite..." This mind reading is going to be a problem, he can tell.

 

Liam swims back to face Theo, closer this time, "Right. What do you do with it the penis in front?"

 

"Uh... well, you use it to -"

 

"Fuck??!! What is fuck?? Fuck? Am I saying this right? Fuck?"

 

Theo flushes bright red and looks away, "NO, I mean yes but that is not what I wanted to say... GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

 

Liam frowns at the blush, "Are you injured?? Why have you changed color? Does the penis change color too??" Liam dips his curious little head under the water and dives down face to face with Theo's cock. He inspects it from all angles, surprised when it seems to have increased in size. He floats back up, "It grew???"

 

"Oh my god... Look, Ariel I'm still a little shocked that I'm talking to a mermaid, I'm in no position to explain my anatomy to you...." Theo says splashing his face with the cool ocean water.  "Don't you have one??"

 

"A penis? No, I do not. Can I not fuck without one?" Liam asks innocently enough that Theo is unable to stop his smile.

 

"Uhm, listen I'm sure there is a good reason that you don’t have a -"

 

Liam surges forward and grabs Theo's face, squishing it around between his hands, "I like this! I like your face. It pleases me." he exclaims and Theo smiles again and it makes the merman's face light up in response. So, this is his life now huh, flirting with mythical creatures? Ok then. "Thank you" he says. "Do you want to uh... go sit down? I'm getting tired of paddling"

 

The two swim out to shore. Theo watches in amazement as the younger boy flips his tail effortlessly through the water, he reaches the shore and hoists himself up, twisting around to sit down in the sand under a large palm tree. Theo follows and sits down beside him, he turns so that he can look at him. “Are all of you mer-people this beautiful?” he asks when Liam smiles at him. “We are all attractive yes. It is part of our nature; the darker ones of our kind are known to seduce others with their voices and appearance.”

 

“Sirens?” Theo asks, he has heard the stories about men being lured to their deaths and eaten by the breathtaking creatures, “Are you going to eat me???” he says suddenly, his heart rushing.

 

“No! No, I don’t consume beautiful boys. Or anyone really. I am a seaweedtarian.” Liam says nodding in confirmation, he hopes Theo isn’t scared of him. “What is your name? I’m Liam”

 

“I’m Theo, and I'm really glad you don’t eat boys” Theo says and before he can stop himself Liam hears his dirty thoughts. God, what is wrong him, this is a pure innocent mermaid boy, and he is having filthy thoughts about him, they just met!

 

“What do you mean you were hoping I do?” Liam asks upon hearing Theo's thought, big blue eyes examining Theo, once again dropping down to his cock. Theo can't help but squirm under his gaze and he slowly grows hard again. He can't help it, the boy is gorgeous, his entire upper body is ripped to perfection and the v-line of his hips bleed perfectly into the pink tail. There is not a hair in sight and Theo guesses it makes sense, probably allows him glide through the water with ease.

 

“It's nothing, sorry. Liam… why are you staring at my dick?”

 

“Well, it's growing again, it does that each time I look at it. Why is that?” Liam frowns and looks at Theo for an answer, his fingers twitching in his lap.

 

“Yeah, it likes attention. Really wish it didn’t…” Theo says gazing in another direction, and he places a hand over his cock, willing it to just calm down.

 

“I want to feel it!” Liam doesn’t wait for a reply, he grabs Theo’s hand away and cups his own around Theo’s length, “Ah! Feels nice! What else does it do?”

 

Oh boy. Theo gently removes his hand despite how good it feels as places it back on Liam’s pink fin. “It does many things, people use it to pee and have sex, or pleasure themselves.”

 

“Pleasure themselves? How?”

 

Theo takes a deep breath and keeps his thoughts as clean as he can, “You touch it and move your hand around. It feels nice.”

 

“Could _I_ do it? Could I make that feel nice for you?” Liam asks reaching out again. Theo grabs his wrist and holds his hand still, “It’s uhm… it’s a very personal thing Liam and as cute as you are, and as much as I’d love you to do that to me, I’d much prefer you understand all this stuff first…. You don’t even have a dick so I wouldn’t be able to do the same for you… I’d feel too bad.”

 

The merman pouts and his shoulders slump down. He looks properly defeated and it makes Theo feel miserable, he likes the bright toothy smile much more than this look. He opens his mouth to offer a solution when Liam perks up, “Why don’t you teach me?? Tell me the tales of your people! And then I’ll understand enough to touch the thingy!”

 

“My dick. Just say dick.”

 

“Dick.”

 

“Okay great.”

 

They have a long chat; the sun had since set and the sky had gone dark. Theo plays with the slippery tail as he talks and explains everything to do with human touch and emotion to the merman and in as much detail as he can. He runs his fingers over the scales and watch them change color as he swipes over it. Liam’s tail responds to his touch, and it gently ripples from his hips down to tip of his fin.

 

Theo does it over and over and watches, mesmerized, as the tail moves under his fingers. It’s honestly the weirdest and most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He must stop and wonder if he hasn’t inhaled something under the water and is now on a serious trip and the mermaid is really a hobo getting his legs stroked by a naked skinny dipper.

 

It nears midnight when Liam finally grasps how things work with the land people. He looks so cute and excited, his blue eyes twinkle in the light of the full moon directly above them… _very directly above them…_

 

“I understand now. Humans are very complex.” Liam says reaching for Theo’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “I like you.” He holds Theo’s hands with both of his in his lap and leans into the touch when the human reaches out and cups his cheek.

 

“Do you want me to kiss you now?”

 

“With your dick?”

 

Theo snorts and they both laugh even if Liam doesn’t know why, “You are adorable, but no, I meant with my mouth.”

 

“Oh! Yes! Yes, I really want that.” Liam responds eagerly and his pretty face brightens instantly. Theo smiles and runs his hand through Liam’s wet hair, smoothing it back and pulling him closer. Theo kisses him, a quick peck while still holding his face and then he pulls back, looking at the spot he kissed like he expects some kind of magic to erupt from there. When nothing happens, he leans back in, connecting their lips again and opens his mouth slightly.

 

“Liam…”

 

“Theo?”

 

“You should close your eyes when you kiss someone…”

 

“That’s so silly. How am I supposed to see how beautiful you look with your lips on mine if I close my eyes??”

 

It makes Theo kiss him even harder, smiling as he does so. Liam quickly gets the hang of what they’re doing, and soon their tongues are tangled, although it’s clumsy at first, it’s enough to awaken Theo’s erection again. He whispers Liam’s name against his wet lips when he feels the boy’s hand travel down his chest to his cock, pausing under his navel, “Can I?” he asks just like Theo explained to him earlier.

 

“Yes, please.” Theo whispers again almost breathless as Liam’s hand travels lower, his stomach twists with anticipation. This boy is beautiful, and he feels like he might blow up just looking at him.

 

“Show me.” Liam says dropping his hand into Theo’s, he leans his forehead against Theo’s as the human takes his hand, sliding his fingers between Liam’s. He wraps their hands around his cock, guiding Liam’s hand up and down slowly.

 

Theo lets go when Liam has the motion down and leans back on his hands to give the boy better access, “Kiss me.” He says softly and as steady as his voice allows with Liam’s hand on him, and Liam does- he puts his soft lips back on Theo’s and their tongues slide together and _this_ , Theo thinks, _this feels like magic_.

 

“Liam… I’m going to come soon,” Theo say pulling away from the kiss but keeping their lips close.

 

“But you’re already here?” Liam replies with a frown.

 

He laughs, “No, sweetheart, I mean …” Theo gasps at a sudden delicious movement and Liam seems to understand that he should do more of it so he does, “Oh Liam… that feels so good… listen, there will be liquid coming out of here soon because you are doing an amazing job.” Theo warns tapping over the head of his cock.

 

“Oh… I’ll keep doing it then.” He says before he kisses Theo again, increasing the pace of his strokes. Liam jerks a few more times and it’s smoother and softer than anything Theo has ever felt before, he thinks that this is probably what it would feel like to slide his cock in and out of cloud.

 

Theo tosses his head back and moans quietly, closing his eyes when he finally comes. His thighs clench and convulse as Liam strokes him out. It’s a soft and gentle and long orgasm that tingles throughout his body as Liam keeps going.

 

When he is done and opens his eyes, he finds Liam staring at him with utter amazement, his eyes drop down to where his hand is covered with cum, it drips down his knuckles and pools at the base of Theo’s cock.

 

“You did good.” Theo breathes and brings up a hand to pull him into a kiss, “I wish I could do this for you too…”

 

Liam is still in awe of what just happened, of what he did and all he knows is that he wants to do that many more times, he wants to see _that_ look on the human’s face for as long as mermaids live.

 

“Can I taste it?” Liam asks slipping his hand off Theo and bringing it to his mouth. Theo curses under his breath and nods, biting his lip while he watches the perfect mermaid boy lick up a large blob of cum from his middle finger.

 

In that moment the moon shifts a few more inches and there is a magical swirl of lights around them. The glittering tornado swoops around Liam, enveloping him until Theo is unable to see the boy anymore- there are just sparkly magical things whirling around him.

 

“Liam!?” he shouts, worried that this is Liam being summoned home, because he wasn’t ready to say goodbye- he wants to keep him, build him a huge pool and surround it with beautiful flowers and large rocks for him to sunbathe on if that is something that mermaids do. He wants Liam’s gorgeous face to smile at him forever, he wants to swim with him until his fingers and toes crinkle up like an old person.

 

With a sudden poof the tornado is gone and Liam is back… and they are both shocked at what they see.

 

Liam has legs. Two perfectly muscled, human legs. And feet and toes and they can wiggle.

 

“Did the cum… When you swallowed it… ?” Theo laughs and gets up, kneeling in front Liam. He reaches out and slides his hand up Liam’s new legs in dis belief, he’s not sure what counts as crazy and what doesn’t anymore but he is ecstatic at what he finds next.

 

A huge and gorgeous cock that looks like it could wreck him entirely, it lays thick and heavy across Liam’s hip and Theo smiles, almost as wide as Liam at the sight of it.

 

“I have a thingy too!!!” Liam squeals wrapping his arms around Theo and pulling him down on the sand beside him.

 

Seems that Theo won’t have to build that pool after all… he might still do it though, just for the smile on Liam’s face when he sees it because he knows how beautiful it will be, he also knows he is irrevocably gone on this boy, and he will always be.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, there's no plot here, just thingies.  
> Enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sofia and Manon are entirely responsible for this madness.

Theo took Liam home, carried him most of the way because he hadn’t quite figured out how his legs worked. He got the hang of it eventually, stretching his legs out on the dash of Theo’s car, curling his toes in the sunlight, “How do you make it go? This land seahorse?” Liam questioned, watching Theo.

 

“A land…” realizing that’s what they must use as transport in the ocean, Theo smiles and jingled the keys, “It has an engine, runs on fuel and mechanics.” Theo smiles and revs the car up a little, “Uhm, why don’t you put these on?” and he holds out an extra pair of sweats he had in the back.

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, you’ve seen us with these on right? They’re called pants. Us humans don’t walk around with our dicks out.”

 

Liam huffs, unimpressed, “Well thingies are beautiful. I don’t know why you hide them.” but he shrugs and shuffles clumsily into the pants.

 

They fit him rather well, tight around his muscular legs. Theo regards him for a moment, how beautiful he looks with the peach sun rays blitzing off his face as they drive back to his apartment.  He’s got an actual live merman in his car, soon to be in his house, his bed, and he still kind of wonders if he’s not hallucinating.

 

They pull to his drive, he gets out, rounds the car and opens the door for Liam, again helping him out and pointedly ignores his neighbour’s glare _. Yes, Janis it’s another guy I’m bringing home. Yes, he’ll probably make some noise._ Theo smirks to himself, _But I have a feeling this one will stay longer than just the night._

Liam’s in awe of Theo’s apartment, carefully touching and lifting and prodding everything he sees, “What are these things?? What does this do?” Theo’s smiling at the utter amazement on his face.

 

“It’s a t.v, there are pictures playing on it, and we watch for fun.”

 

“Oh right! Okay, like shell shows?”

 

“Uh…”

 

“My friend Mason, and his partner Corey, they do a shell show every week. It’s pretty lame. Mason’s a dork. But we enjoy it. Corey can go invisible.”

 

This is fucking surreal. “They’re mermen too?”

 

“Yeah, But Corey’s half Mimic Octopus that’s why he can disappear. They’re my best friends.”

 

“Right. Do you wanna, uh… go lay down? You look a little tired.”

 

Liam nods, “Walking’s hard. It’s a good thing you’ve got the land seahorses.” He follows a smiling Theo into the bedroom, “This is a what now?” he asks pointing to the bed.

 

“This is a bed, sweetheart. We sleep on it, come on, get up.” Theo pats the mattress beside him.

 

Liam pokes it apprehensively, “Under the sea we just float. Is this safe?”

 

“This is safer than floating Liam, at least you won’t float into a shark’s mouth in here.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes but crawls up on the bed, settling next to Theo, “We’re not idiots. We sleep in snooze pods.”

 

Liam snuggles up, twisting his legs around Theo’s and pressing his body impossibly close, “So you guys like to cuddle too huh?” Theo asks wrapping his arms around Liam’s warm body.

 

He wiggles until he’s comfortable, nose nuzzled in Theo’s neck and fingers curled into his hair, “Hm. We love to cuddle. At least four of us in a pod.” Theo watches him drift off, babbling, “Brett takes all the space ‘coz he’s long and his tail needs extra room. But he can cuddle all three of us at once no problem.”

 

His long lashes fall shut and his lips part with a soft click and soon quiet snores rumble from his throat and all Theo can do is watch because he is so entirely magical.

 

 ____

 

“Theo… hey Theo, wake up… look at this…”

 

Theo opens his eyes only to be met with Liam’s hard dick right in front of his face, “Oh wow! Hey there!” he can’t help but smile though.

 

“Thingy woke me up. Like this…”

 

“Hard?”

 

“Yeah! Is it broken??”

 

Theo gets up, it’s somewhere past midnight, the apartment’s dark except for the moonlight, “It’s not broken, that happens sometimes… you were laying pretty close to me…”

 

“You feel good.”

 

“You feel good too, sweetheart. Do you want me to help you with that?” Theo asks nodding to Liam’s dick, and he nods eagerly, smiling. Theo rolls so he’s on top of Liam, kissing him and then working his down to his neck, then his chest and finally the deep v-line of Liam’s hips.

 

Theo parts his legs, tracing kisses down the inside of his thighs. 

 

Liam’s body tenses as Theo moves lower down, dragging hot kisses and wet slips of his tongue along the mermaid’s abs - which are ridiculously toned and rivals even his own. “You can relax sweetheart; I'll take care of you.” Theo says, rubbing soothing circles around Liam’s chest and belly.  

 

“Why do I feel like this? All floaty?” Liam asks innocently enough to make Theo's heart lurch.

 

“Because it feels good, do you like it?” Theo replies, his face brushing against Liam's dick making the merman’s body writhe, grinding down into the mattress.

 

“Yes, I don't know what you’re doing but please don’t stop.”

 

“I won’t…” Theo places a soft kiss next to his hip bone, letting his tongue touch ever so slightly. He kisses his way to the base of Liam’s cock and wraps his hand around it, begins tugging softly.

 

Liam jolts up gasping, he props himself up, his face a mess of lust and curiosity, “What was that??”

 

Theo chuckles, “I think you’re close to coming. Just lay back and enjoy this okay?” Liam’s never had a guy’s hands on his cock, hell he’s never even had a dick, of course he’d be done before he starts.

 

“Coming? Ah yes, the one where we don’t go anywhere but we still come. Okay. Let’s come.”

 

“Just you…”  
  
“But won't you be lonely if I come alone?”  
  
“Liam….”

 

“Right, okay. I’m relaxing.” He lays back down and takes a deep breath and Theo carries on jerking, this time he flips his tongue over the tip, collecting the liquid leaking from the slit.  He gasps at how sweet it is and leans down for another taste, and it’s honest to God the sweetest thing he's ever tasted. He swipes the rest up, humming, and he smiles- he's hit the fucking jackpot, a magical merman boyfriend that makes candyfloss cum and has eyes as blue as the sky itself? How lucky can one guy get?

 

Theo slips his mouth over the tip but a heart wrenching sob has him jerking away, looking up at teary eyed Liam, lip quivering, "Liam?? What's wrong? I’m sorry! Don't you like this? Did I hurt you?"

 

Liam's chest heaves and he blinks only for tears to stream down his flushed cheeks, "When I told you I don't eat boys, you didn't tell me that you do... I just got my thingy... why do you want to eat it??"

 

Theo immediately crawled up the boy's body, straddling over his lap and bringing him up into a hug. Liam's tear stained cheek press to Theo's chest, and he rakes his hands through the merman's soft hair, "Hey, no I wasn't going to eat you... in a bad way...." The frowns at his own words. This is bizarre.

 

"You weren't?" He looks up at Theo, big blue eyes expectant and anxious.

 

"No! You are too adorable, I'll never hurt you." Theo says placing kiss between Liam's eyes, easing out the frown, “I promise.”

 

"Okay, then carry on because it felt so nice."  Liam says impatiently and pushes Theo's head back down, “My thingy will still be there when you’re done?”

 

“Yeah, it’ll still be there.” Theo moves back down, deciding to speed things along before this precious little creature cries again- he'll come before Theo has his cock all the way down, anyway.

 

Liam spreads his legs open and Theo runs a hand over the smooth muscly new thighs, they're amazing and strong. His other hand wraps around Liam's cock again and then he takes him into his mouth.

 

He bops his head up and down slowly, allowing Liam to get used to the feeling. He has to keep his hips still so that he can suck because the boy's squirming, pulling the sheets from the corners of the mattress but all in silence and Theo doesn't like it so he pulls off, "Liam you can use your voice, let me know what you like. Let out what you're feeling."

 

"I - I don't know the words..."  
  
"Just feel them, let yourself go sweetheart."

 

Theo’s almost sure he’s going to ask where but he doesn’t. With that he drops his mouth over Liam's cock again, sucking slowly and in smooth, even motions and this time Liam rewards him with a throaty grunt. Theo squeezes his thigh to let him know he's done good, he sucks a little faster and another deep moan slips his lips, the mermaid's hand now fisted in the back of Theo's hair.

 

Liam's sounds get louder and more desperate the more Theo sucks him off, he flips his tongue over the head quickly each time he moves up and takes him in deep when he goes down, his own eyes tearing up.

 

"Theo... the thing... it's .... it's happening... NOW... Theo!!!"

 

Theo sucks until sweet hot bursts hit the roof of his mouth and fill his mouth, he keeps moving his head and come dribbles down Liam's cock, pooling at the base. Liam clamps his thighs around Theo's head and the way he screams goes straight to Theo's dick- wild and carefree, until he is done.

 

“Was that okay?” Theo asks wiping his chin, crawling back up. Liam’s barely conscious but he’s nodding, sprawled out on Theo’s sheets, “That was the first time you came, huh?”

 

Liam lifts his head, creaking one eye open, “Yeah and I definitely want to do that one thousand times more today.” Just then his stomach rumbles and he jerks his head up, “Was that thingy???”

 

“No!” Theo snorts, “Come on, you’re hungry.”

 

Theo hoists Liam onto the kitchen counter, kissing his collarbone before pulling him into a tight hug.  "Did you enjoy that?" He asks with his face nuzzled into the soft skin of Liam's neck.

 

"I did... I think your mouth is made of magic Theo." Liam says smelling Theo's hair, his fingers tracing invisible patterns on the boys back that sends a spread of goose bumps breaking out all over his body.

 

Theo laughs softly, taking in the boy's smell and in all honesty he is the only magical thing around, "That's what mouths are made for... well that and eating."

 

"Oh, yes, I've seen land dwellers eat.  I don't know what it is, but it looks interesting… the big round thing they share?"

 

“A Pizza?”

 

"A pizzzzzza."  Liam tests the word and seems to like the sound of it.

 

"I've got some pizza, do you wanna try it?"

 

“Okay let’s try pizzzza.”

 

“Just two zz’s.”

 

“What now?”

 

“Nothing sweetheart, nothing.” Theo bends down, pulling the box from the fridge.

 

"Can I touch your butt right now?" Liam asks. His fingers itching to just grab like he used to do in the ocean.  

  
"You can always touch my butt sweetheart you don't need to ask." Theo says turning around, leaning forward on the counter and pushing his ass out for Liam to see.

 

“Oh my goodness. It's pretty.  Your butt is really pretty up close.”  the merman leans down, his lips hovering above the dimples on Theo's lower back. He places ghost-like kisses onto each one. “I feel like I want to kiss this...would that make you feel good? Can I kiss it?” he asks, genuinely intrigued as he pushed Theo’s shorts down and massages the beautifully plump cheeks in his hands.

 

“Hoooly shit. Yes, please.” Theo says almost too quickly. “But you will need to go lower than this. The place that feels good..."  he spreads himself open "...is here" and he presses his middle finger to his hole, tapping lightly, “If you want to…”

 

“Hm, I really do.” Liam kisses a path down to the split of Theo's ass, dipping his tongue in between before kissing again.  His hands replace Theo's on his ass and he pulls the perfect cheeks apart, placing an open mouth kiss on the inside of each, just far enough off the centre to drive Theo wild.

 

“Can I use my tongue?”

 

“If you don't I'm tossing you back in the ocean.”

 

“That's not very…”

 

“Liam please, please l…. lick it. Please.” his dick drips down his thigh and he's ready to rut against the cold marble of the counter for stimulation.

 

Suddenly there’s a heavenly hot mouth on his hole, soft tongue lapping over it again and again and he realizes Liam is mimicking the way he kisses him. Theo groans low and broken, his knees threaten to give in.  

 

Liam pulls away instantly, “What??? Are you okay???”

 

“Oh god Liam… yes, you little sea bean… please don't stop!”

 

“Right these are your happy noises, yes?”

 

“Yes sweetheart they really are…” he breathes, aching for the boy’s mouth back on him.  

 

“I like them.”

 

Liam cups the back of his knee pushing his leg up and his other hand comes up to his back to bend him over further. With the new open access Liam pushes forward, his mouth harder and wetter against Theo than it was before. “Oh fuck!!!”

 

“What!?!? You said I could!!!”

 

“No! I mean yes!! Do exactly that but…”

 

“But what?! What must I do?”

 

“Put your tongue inside…. please? If that’s okay with you?” He hopes to every god in heaven that Liam wants to.

 

“Inside?! Wow the butt really is magic.” he mutters, his face still nuzzled against Theo's ass cheek.

 

He does what Theo asks, sudden and without reservation, and then he sees stars, he _moans_ , from surprise and pleasure. Reaching back, he cards his hand through Liam's hair before gripping, pushing his face closer.

 

Liam's tongue is abnormally soft, so warm and deliciously wet. Theo's hole clenches and flutters around the soft muscle that presses inside him, driving relentlessly in and out while the merman’s grip on Theo's thighs tighten as Liam pulls him onto his tongue quick and hard.

 

Theo’s gone, “Don't stop, don't stop...oh fuck! That feels so good!” he grabs his dick, pumping quick. His hand and Liam's tongue spirals him toward orgasm and he comes, stuttering and hard and seemingly never ending.

 

He releases his cock eventually and slumps forward on the counter, melting as Liam's mouth continues to do maddening things to his body, tongue trailing its way from Theo's hole to his cheeks again, pressing soft butterfly-like kisses all over.

 

“I love your mouth sweetheart” Theo says, raspy and satiated.  

 

“And I love your butt.” the merman says smiling against the warm cheek before placing another kiss just over the tiny mole in the centre of it.

 

Liam stands, kissing his way up Theo's back, fingers trailing over his spilled cock. He hisses at the wetness, “This feels nice” Liam murmurs against his shoulder, pulling his head back and kissing the soft spot under Theo's ear. “I want more…” he drags his fingers up between the cleft of Theo's ass, pressing against his hole and Theo whines.

 

“My friends, Mason and Corey and I, once watched this couple on the beach, they were… _fucking_ …That’s what Mason said.”

 

Theo hums, his spine tingles every time Liam’s wet mouth touches his skin. “Can we do that? Can I do that to you?” Liam seems lost on Theo's skin, breathing him in, sucking purple marks into his neck.  

 

“Fuck yes. Please.” Theo moans, his body chasing Liam's touch when he pulls away.

 

“Will you teach me?”

 

“Yup! Go get on the bed sweetheart.” and before he can turn around Liam’s sprinting toward the bedroom.  

 

Theo comes in and takes out a long tube of lube from his closet, tossing it on the bed. “First and foremost, sweetheart. Lube up. You can never have enough lube. Lube everywhere.”

 

“Lube all the things. Got it.” Liam said sprawling out on the bed, playing absentmindedly with his cock. Theo eyes him, his own dick twitching at the sight.  “Baby… you look so good like that, you're gorgeous.” Theo hopped up on the bed, leaning in for a quick kiss then sitting between Liam's legs.

  
“You’ll need to open me up, so it doesn't hurt when you put your dick in, okay?” Theo opens the lube, watching Liam, “Wanna watch me do it or do you want to give it a try?”

 

Liam looks between Theo and the lube for a second, "Let me do it... just show me how." Theo nods and leans in for another kiss, humming when their lips touch.

 

"Perfect" then he shuffles around so that he's backwards in Liam's lap, thighs straddled on either side of the merman’s and his ass perfectly on display.

 

Liam kneads his cheeks appreciatively, parting them, "Your butt is gorgeous Theo... I love this butt." He mumbles, kissing the plump cheeks again, he nibbles working his way inward.

 

"Uh Li, sweety, not with your tongue... I mean I'm so grateful but, you gotta use your hand." Theo breaths when Liam's mouth finds his hole again.

 

Liam pulls back, "OH! My hand right! So I put lube on it?" Theo chuckles and nods, “Sure do cutie.” and he hands Liam the lube.

 

Theo hears the cap open and the squirt it makes when he pours it out but it takes entirely too long. He looks back to find the mermaid smearing lube up to his elbow. "Jesus!? What.... why are you...?" He panics for a moment that maybe this is some wild mermaid thing.

 

Liam looks up startled, "What??? You said lube it up!?  I'm lubing it up.... Is it the wrong hand?" His bright blue eyes are wide, hands pausing.

 

Theo can't help but giggle, in fact he's almost hysterical, "God, you're so adorable sweetheart... I literally wanna eat you up!" Theo reaches for Liam's hand, gripping two of his fingers, "Only these... not your entire arm... I don't think my butt can handle that."

 

"Right! Okay yeah that makes more sense... thought you humans were pretty weird, but what the hell, y'know?" Liam shrugs, and Theo smiles, brings Liam's hand closer to his hole, "Smear the lube in..." and he circles Liam's finger around the sensitive skin, feels his hole tighten in response.

 

"Then push one in... slowly." He guides Liam's finger until the first knuckle slips in, stretching the skin slightly and that first rush of pleasure tingles up his spine, "Oh fuck" he hisses and fights the urge to push back and get it all the way in. "Deeper baby,” he presses out and Liam obliges, pushing further and curving up with a slow stroke.  "Yes! Fuck... Now move, in and out..."

 

Liam pushes in and pulls out over and over in slow thrusts. He listens to Theo’s moans, how his breathing gets harsh and his muscled body writhes around his finger.

 

 "Twist your finger and add another one baby," Theo’s hard again and leaking onto the sheets when Liam dips in a second finger repeating the movements. "Faster.... fuck it feels so good!" He looks back to find Liam in utter amazement, staring at what he's doing, "This... I'm in you... my fingers are in you..." his jaw's slack when he meets Theo's eyes, eyes glittering with wonder.

 

"Yeah baby, you are, and you're doing amazing, I'm almost gonna come again...." but he wants to come with Liam's thick cock filling him so he grabs the mermaid’s wrist, killing the orgasm in his gut.

 

"That mean you're ready? For the thingy?"  Liam wipes his hands on the sheets. When Theo turns back around, he finds Liam's dick pooling pre-cum on his hip, "Fuck baby... I think we both are..." he leans down swiftly and licks it up, moans at the sweet taste.

 

When Theo leans back up Liam grabs his face and kisses him rough.  His tongue demanding, making Theo whimper. Liam pulls Theo in his lap, settles him down so their cocks glide together. Theo moves quickly to position himself above Liam and lines the wet tip up with his hole, after applying lube again, and sits down slowly.

 

"Is this what you want?" Theo asks, praying the answer is yes.

 

"It's one hundred percent what I want.... I can't wait to feel-"   Theo sinks down, cutting Liam off with his mouth, feeling him gasp against his lips... and curse and whine and moan.

 

"THEO.... Theo..... I think... I died... I'm... I don't...."  Liam's eyes roll back and his body shivers and he's trying to tell Theo how warm he is inside but he can't find the words.... He's blissed out.

 

"Feel good baby?" Liam nods and Theo guides Liam's hand around his cock, "Stroke me out," he whispers and Liam's hand starts moving the same time Theo’s hips do and then it's just please for more and blunt nails dragging down Theo's back.

 

Theo spreads his legs wider, taking Liam deeper, he rolls forward hard and keeps the rhythm but speeds up too, feeling Liam's dick drag against his taut rim. Liam's free hand is everywhere, flicking over his nipples, massaging desperately into his hips as he rocks back and forth.

 

He's getting close, "Li... baby... faster... l’m gonna…" Liam's sky-eyes lock with his own and he clamps down on his lips when the twists of his hand quicken and with that Theo comes. Loud and stuttering, so much that his movements falter and he just hovers in ecstasy.

 

It's like Liam's body knows what to do. He flips Theo onto his back, never detaching, and lock their mouths. Theo's legs drop open and Liam begins thrusting into him, soft and gentle as he tests it out, figuring out what to do. He watches Theo's eyes flutter, cheeks flushed with pleasure and his lips gorgeously parted, breathing Liam's name.

 

Then Liam kisses him, he lets his tongue lap over Theo's perfect lips, then dip into his mouth. They stay kissing slow and sexy until Liam's gut burns, screams, for release.

 

"Go hard," Theo murmurs and Liam groans because something about that sounds utterly amazing, but he looks confused. Theo grabs his ass and pulls him forward with a rough tug so their skin slap together, "Like this."  

 

  
Then Liam smiles, kisses him, and snaps into him again and Theo moans in just the right way to encourage another brutal hit. And then Liam really moves.  His hands fist into Theo's hair, he pulls hard, kissing harder, "This is amazing.... this... I'm gonna..." he leans his forehead against Theo's and it looks like he might cry. "Let go baby... come." And then Liam grunts out, his hips shudder as he comes and goes slack on top of Theo.

 

"Theo.... Theo you're... I love you."

 


End file.
